Mental Abilities
Psychokinesis, also called PK or Telekinesis, is a mental power that all Furons have which, in its basic form, allows for control over thought, energy, and matter with the Furon's more advanced mind. However, it also includes several powers which are available from the PK menu that is available in all Destroy All Humans! games. Abilities Cortex Scan It allows Crypto to peer into the minds of lesser beings, allowing him to read their hidden thoughts. In the first game and in Path of the Furon, reading minds can replenish concentration energy or keep a body-snatched human alive. This ability was absent in Big Willy Unleashed. PK PK is an acronym for P'sycho'k'inesis. It is the most commonly used ability, it allows the user to lift objects and throw them without touching them. This can be upgraded to lift heavier and larger objects like cars and tanks. When the user holds up an object in the air, it's called "PK Hold". When the user throws the object, it is called "PK Throw". PK Magnet It magnetizes the object he has in PK Hold, making it attract various nearby people and objects. This ability is only used in ''Path of the Furon. Holobob This ability is a natural psychic hologram projector that allows the user to imitate the appearance of any human he sees, but it takes concentration to work, which can be replenished by reading human minds. The disguise can easily fool normal humans, but not Majestic agents who can see through the disguise and destroy it. This ability was later replaced by Body Snatch due to its flaws. Body Snatch This replaced the Holobob from the first game. This ability allows Crypto to inhabit and possess the body of another person. Once in a body, his energy bar is replaced with his host which steadily decreases and Crypto has no access to his weapons. If it reaches zero, Crypto is expelled and the host is killed. If Crypto expels early, the person is still alive (albeit with less health). In Path of the Furon, he can replenish his host's health by reading the minds of humans. Brain Extract This ability allows the user to make their opponent's head explode, allowing for brain stem extraction. Used in the first and second games. In Path of the Furon, Crypto can extract the brain of a human by using Transmogrify on that human. Hypnosis/Hypno Blast Exclusive to the first game, Hypnosis allows mind control over a human being, though it is limited since it only commands them to go to sleep or distract other humans. More commands are added in certain missions, but they are never used again. Variants of these commands do show it in later games. *Free Love/Disco Fever:' This makes all humans in the area dance and forget that they've seen you. Called "Free Love" in the second game and "Disco Fever" in ''Path of the Furon. *'Follow:' This only works on civilians, making them mindlessly follow Crypto. Only one can be controlled at a time. Found in only the first and second games. *'Forget:' Makes a single human forget Crypto's presence. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Protect:' Introduced in the second game, it only works on armed humans. It allows Crypto to hypnotize a single enemy into attacking any other hostiles. The Gene Blender enhances this ability from ninjas, to KGB agents, and to Blisk Mutants. Transmogrify Introduced in the second game and still follows afterwards, this allows Crypto to break down inanimate objects and transform them into ammunition for his weapons. In the fourth game, this works on humans to simulate the Brain Extract ability. Advanced Abilities Mind Flash Exclusive to Destroy All Humans! 2, Mind Flash freezes every person in the world around him for a short period of time and resets the Alert level. Mind Flash requires human brains to work. Time Stop/Temporal Fist Exclusive only in Path of the Furon, this is perhaps the strongest Furon mental ability. Time Stop actually allows the user to stop time, freezing everything else in its place. It would later be called the Temporal Fist. While time is stopped, this allows the user to manipulate their surroundings and use a far more powerful PK Throw, or it can also be used to move faster than anything else besides other users, as demonstrated between the duel between the Master and Saxon. Category:PK Abilities